Slytherins and DA
by Nosoulisan.Island
Summary: The Hogwarts professors stumble across a message between an unlikely pair. Guess who are 'friends' now? Three-shot.
1. Snitch Messaging

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Special thanks to the story ' **The DA Core** ' by Jucy Sam who inspired this story.

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall marched her way to the Headmasters office. The ruling of that Umbridge woman is taking a toll, more like a troll, on her. Albus had called her and the other house heads for a private talk. It seems like the whole magical world was working against them. But what angers her more, is that they are helping he-who-must-not-be-named unintentionally.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a snitch caught her eye as it over took her, seemingly unaware of her presence. As a qudditch fan, she knows that snitches are more what meets the eye.

She greeted the gargoyle with a 'Honey dukes Mice Pops' before proceeding in.

"Albus, I found this Snitch zooming in the hallowed hallways on my way here. We need to take a look at it. I am sorry to say but it was coming from the direction of the Slytherin common room." This, of course, was directed at the ever emotionless Severus Snape.

Snape cut her with "It's not where it came from but where it's going that matters. I doubt my house has much talk about with _the other houses_."

Professor Dumbledore simply placed it in his desk and asked the professors to have a seat. The snitch could wait a while. Suddenly the following appeared on the surface of the snitch.

 **What would you fancy to get out of a Toad's Class?**

After several raised eyebrows, the professors start to guess the answers. Finally it opened to Dumbledore's ' **Fainting Fancies** '. McGonagall must admit that his knowledge on sweets, or rather what his students are up to, is rather Impressive.

Inside was a small rolled parchment that was written on both sides.

 **Dear Basilisk,**

 **How many percentage of our 'DA-U' infiltrated the Umber Gang so far? hope you have info from DA-E and DA-B as well. Someone is in knots with all that we still have yet to do. While they find a superior way of communication, hope you reply soon with the same snitch. Want to meet you, privately, but it's too risky you know? No need to break the Educational Decree Number 24 too soon. Speaking of which, you need to cause a scene to show your Umber loyalty. Also can you send the potions around? Your lot** _ **is**_ **the best at potions; Cape will be proud. Never am I going to grumble about his detentions again. Someone's been generous with handing them out lately. You know who. Ohh, that reminds me, any news from home? Wonder what both Volt's- and Rumble Door's- up to. Even here I'm hearing some recruitment stories. Are we sure toad isn't a Volt's fan?**

 **Gallons, Cadmus**

"Well, that was weird but informative. Only a true current Hogwarts Inhabitant could really understand it. But who wrote is rather sketchy." Pomona mumbled.

"You seem know more than you let on, Professor Sprout" Dumbledore observed.

"Well Cadmus is the Tale of three brothers' reference while the basilisk is referencing to the Slytherin's Chamber."

"You cannot be suggesting that -" Filius Flitwick Squeaked.

"Let us see, shall we?" Dumbledore turned the slip of parchment around.

 **Dear Cadmus (really? Ew),**

 **Love the nicknames, bet the Bludgers came up with that riddle though. But remember its** _ **Professor**_ **Cape; can't believe** _ **I'm**_ **Quoting Rumble Door. But yes, DA-U or DA-IS is official (party). We can even knock of house points (famous evil smirk that you hate). I say we stage a fight, where I knock of your points for being Mud bloods and traitors. Right before first lesson on the day we are officially recruited. Spread the word so that we don't end up starting some (real) riot, between us, that's way too likely. Better not do it in front of the professors though. Talking about Basilisk and Volts, want to meet at the heir's door? Hex that stupid Decree. I got into wondering if the password could be changed. Something** _ **everyone**_ **can say. It's a lot more secure from the Umbitch and would suit our** _ **Requirements**_ **more than - . But we must only use it for the DA-C meeting. We've got bad news from home but then again something bad always happen around the end of the year. DA-C meeting is urgently needed. I can't trust your stupid snitch.**

 **Gallons, Basilisk**

 **Ps. not all Gits are Dead Munchers; this is just a bloody bootlicker.**

The professors' faces were a sight to see. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence. "Well that note was certainly not for us, but I must say I'm anticipating what is going to come tomorrow."

They weren't disappointed.

* * *

 **A/N I challenge you to decode the letter and tell me all about it in the comments below.**


	2. Message Decoded

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Special thanks to the story ' **The DA Core** ' by Jucy Sam who inspired this story.

A/N: What I had in my Mind as I typed the Confusing messages... :S

Dedicated to Mishi Gohiku, , moraco1, CrystalRed, HavocOrder0999...

* * *

 **Dear Basilisk,**

 **How many percentage of our 'DA-U' infiltrated the Umber Gang so far? Hope you have info from DA-E and DA-B as well. Someone is in knots with all that we still have yet to do. While they find a superior way of communication, hope you reply soon with the same snitch. I want to meet you, privately, but it's too risky you know? No need to break the Educational Decree Number 24 too soon. Speaking of which, you need to cause a scene to show your Umbitch loyalty. Also can you send the potions around? Your lot** _ **is**_ **the best at potions; Cape will be proud. Never am I going to grumble about his detentions again. Someone's been generous with handing them out lately. You know who. Ohh, that reminds me, any news from home? Wonder what both Volt's- and Rumble Door's- up to. Even here I'm hearing some recruitment stories. Are we sure toad isn't a Volt's fan?**

 **Gallons, Cadmus**

Dear Prat (who acts like the Slytherin Prince)

How many of you have joined the Defence Army - Umbitch Unit Successfully? Do you have the number from DA – Eagles and DA – Badgers as well as the DA - Snakes? Hermione is driving me crazy will all that we have yet to accomplish. While Ron and her come up with something we can't all, in large quantities, disappear for the now illegal activities. Speaking of which, you need to cause a scene to show your loyalty to her cause. Also can you pass the Murtlap Essence around? Your lot is the best at potions; Snape will be proud. Never am I going to grumble about his detentions again. Umbitch has been picking on me and the obvious DA members and non-purebloods lately. Did your father mention anything? Voldemort and Dumbledore are recruiting people for their cause, if the informants are to be believed. Is Umbitch a Death Eater? She is in love Voldie's Cause…

Regards, Scar-head (who wants the Resurrection stone)

 **Dear Cadmus (really? Ew),**

 **Love the nicknames, bet the Bludgers came up with that riddle though. But remember its** _ **Professor**_ **Cape; can't believe** _ **I'm**_ **Quoting Rumble Door. But yes, DA-U or DA-IS is official (party). We can even knock of house points (famous evil smirk that you hate). I say we stage a fight, where I knock of your points for being Mud bloods and traitors. Right before first lesson on the day we are officially recruited. Spread the word so that we don't end up starting some (real) riot, between us, that's way too likely. Better not do it in front of the professors though. Talking about Basilisk and Volts, want to meet at the heir's door? Hex that stupid Decree. I got into wondering if the password could be changed. Something** _ **everyone**_ **can say. It's a lot more secure from the Umbitch and would suit our** _ **Requirements**_ **more than - . But we must only use it for the DA-C meeting. We've got bad news from home but then again something bad always happen around the end of the year. DA-C meeting is urgently needed. I can't trust your stupid snitch.**

 **Gallons, Basilisk**

 **Ps. not all Gits are Dead Munchers; this is just a bloody bootlicker.**

Dear future- Necromancer (Ew!)

I want to roll my eyes at the nicknames. Must you advertise the Weasley twins products even here? And it is Professor Snape… I sound like the head master (makes a face internally). The topic at hand, yes most of the DA-Umbitch chosen to pose as Umbitch's eyes and ears in the school have been chosen. We are now DA- Inquisitorial Squad. We can even take points (smirks). We stage a fight so I can show of my powers and we bicker with each other. Better not do it in front of the professors though. Talking about snakes, can we meet at myrtle's bathroom? Cause of that stupid Decree we can't even gather as one. Can we use the chamber as another hideout? A non-parceltongue password protected one. I don't feel secure in the ROR. But best if we don't make the chamber a common knowledge. Lucius is making some noise about the lord and my _prospects_. We need a secure plan before the school closes for summer. Snitches can be caught.

Draco

Ps. she is a ministry bootlicker with Voldie's views … Can you she her give up her pink cardigan for the DE robes?


End file.
